Love Is Only The Beginning
by RaeAngel
Summary: A BuffyStar Wars xover. Upon discovering a prophesy involving her and Dawn, Buffy travels to that galaxy far, far away and fights to save the soul of a certain Jedi Knight Anakin from the ravages of the dark side and the lives of her friends and allies.
1. Dreams and Prophesies

**Disclaimer: **_Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ and belongs to Joss Wheldon, and _Star Wars_ belongs to George Lucas. The songs in this story belong to the songwriters who wrote these amazing songs. Please don't sue me, I'm completely and utterly broke and it's for entertainment purposes only.

**Timeline:** post-season 7, _Buffy, _and during _Episode III: Revenge Of The Sith, _AU.

**Pairing(s):** Buffy/Spike, Buffy/Anakin (something new and never attempted before), Anakin/Padme, Dawn/Anakin (friendship), Xander/Sabe, Willow/Kennedy, Willow/Anakin (friendship), Willow/Qui-Gon (also something new and never attempted), Faith/Robin, Angel/Cordelia

**Rating(s):** T (PG-13) and M (rated R) for later chapters

**Categories:** Romance/Supernatural/Science Fiction, Action/Adventure, Horror/Tragedy

**Author's Note:** This is yet another crossover between _Buffy the Vampire Slayer _and _Star Wars_. Here's the lowdown before I get on with the story (**SPOILER WARNING:** if you don't want to read all of this, skip this part and just read onto the story.)

This is an alternate story for _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ and _Star Wars_. For those of you hoping for a lot of Anakin/Padme goodness, there won't be a lot of romantic goodness for that pairing (sorry, guys!).

For those of you hoping for a Xander/Anya pairing, Anya will NOT be in this story at all (sorry!).

Spike is in the story but only in flashback and dream scenes.

One of the Slayers will eventally turn to the dark side (clues to the Slayer's identity will be left in each chapter).

Something about the Slayer line will be revealed courtesy of the Jedi later on in the story.

Anakin's fate will be revealed in the most unexpected way with a_ Buffy_-like twist.

Forgot to add this to the first point, Qui-Gon is alive and made it throughout _Episode II: Attack Of The Clones_ but he is NOT training Anakin.

This story will begin at the end of the _Buffy _series finale _Chosen _and the beginning of _Star Wars Episode III: Revenge Of The Sith_

Well, that's it for now. Enjoy this story and please review! No flames please!

**Summary:** Two years after the destruction of Sunnydale and the closure of the Hellmouth, the Slayer and her friends set up shop in Wellington, New Zealand in order to start training Slayers but destiny steps in after Giles makes a discovery that would change the fate of the world and courtesy of the Powers That Be, they are sent to a galaxy far, far away where it is at war and a young Jedi (Anakin) is being pushed to the dark side. But fate steps in when Anakin meets and falls in love with Buffy causing him to question his feelings for Padme and for him to struggle with the darkness that's threatening to take over his tortured soul. After uncovering a secret that can change Anakin's fate and reveals the power that her sister has inside of her as the Key, Buffy and the Scoobies team up with the Jedi Knights to fight their enemies and save their world from utter ruin. Then the Slayer has to confront Anakin in a life and death situation to bring him back to the light side and to unleash the power within Dawn whose existence as the Key has finally come to full circle.

**Love Is Only The Beginning **

**By RaeAngel**

_In the time of the seventh century in China, a young Slayer named Lin made a discovery that would change the face of the Chosen line. A prophesy that involved a Slayer from the future and a group of warriors in another world known as Jedi Knights. It is said that the Slayer in the future would fall in love with a Jedi Knight who is on the verge to turning to the dark side but with the help of the Key, she would turn him back to the light side. After making this discovery, Lin and her Watcher spent the rest of their lives trying to discover the identities of the Slayer and the Jedi Knight in the prophesy. But after many years of research, the Watcher's Council locked away this amazing discovery saying that the prophesy would never come true and that it was a lost cause. But the prophesy was later rediscovered when chance came, it was sent to a galaxy far, far away and to the country of New Zeland on Earth where a group of Slayers and her friends were setting up shop. The prophesy was sent to a Jedi Master named Obi-Wan Kenobi and a Watcher named Rupert Giles. The time will soon come when the power of the Key and the love between a fallen Jedi Knight and a Slayer change the fortunes of all …  
_

**Summers flathouse **

**Wellington, New Zealand**

Buffy Summers stood on the front porch of the flathouse staring at the moon. Two years had passed since the destruction of Sunnydale and the closure of the Hellmouth. After finding and gathering thousands and thousands of Slayers, she and the Scoobies brought them to New Zealand. It was a hard and difficult job but they managed to do it successfully. Since the Watcher's Council was destroyed by the First Evil, it took two years of work to restore the Council by recruiting new Watchers and other staff members but it was also done with success. But those achievements weren't enough to ease Buffy's pain over the death of someone she held dear to her heart in the final days leading to the battle against the First Evil.

_Spike. _

Tears welled in Buffy's eyes as the memories of that fateful day came back to her. How she took his hand as it caught fire and said the words that Spike had wanted to hear from her so desperately.

_I love you. _

Then the words that he told her so kindly. The words that tore at her heart for the two years since his death.

_No, you don't. But thank you for saying it. _

Then before she could stop herself, Buffy burst into tears and she fell onto her knees crying. The pain grew with each passing sob. She then buried her face into her hands and sobbed quietly letting go two years of pain and grief over Spike's death. Then she cried herself to sleep on the porch.

**Senator's residence  
****Coruscant**

_Anakin stood inside of what looked like a cave but it was caving in with rocks falling all over the place. He looked around and to his surprise, he saw a beautiful young woman and a young man standing at the center of the cave. The young woman was so beautiful that Anakin thought that he was going to collapse. He glanced at her and the young man and stepped toward them. Then Anakin heard them speak. _

"_Gotta to go love. I'd say school's out for bloody summer." _

_Anakin watched as the young woman walked in front of the young man who was now on fire. She cried out the man's name. _

"_Spike!" _

"_Gotta do this." _

_Then she placed her hand over the young man's hand, which caught fire then she said something to him. _

"_I love you." _

_Then the young man replied. "No, you don't. But thank you for saying it." _

_Then just as the young woman was about to turn to leave, her green eyes became fixed upon Anakin's blue ones. She kept looking at him …_

Anakin Skywalker flew from his bed with sweat pouring down his face. It had been the seventh time in nearly two weeks that he dreamed of the beautiful young woman. He wasn't sure why he was dreaming about her or who she was but all he knew was from what he saw in his dreams. Now wide awake, Anakin got up from his bed careful not to wake up Padme who was sleeping beside him and went to the window. He stood in front of it and stared at the night sky thinking of his dreams and of the young woman. _Who is she? Why am I dreaming about her? Who was the man she was with?_

"Why I am dreaming of you?" Anakin whispered. "Who are you?"

**Summers flathouse  
****Wellington, New Zeland  
****At the same time …**

_Buffy looked around feeling confused and bewildered. She found herself standing on a platform overlooking an ocean of lava and standing in front of her was a young man dressed entirely of dark brown. He had dark blonde hair and blue eyes with an intense look in them. A look that Buffy has seen many times in only a few people in her life. _

Angel and Spike. Before they had souls.

_Buffy then saw something land on the platform what looked like to her a spaceship like she saw in movies. It opened to reveal a young pregnant woman with brown hair and eyes. She ran straight to the young man who wrapped his arms around her. Buffy struggled to hear what they saying but she was too far away to be able to hear. Then she saw something on the young woman's face that was too familiar to her. _

_A look of horror and desperation. The same feelings she felt when she was fighting Angel when he lost his soul and became Angelus. That meant only one thing to Buffy. _

He turned to the dark side. Somehow, he turned evil and she saw the change in him just like I did with Angel when he became Angelus.

_Then what she heard and saw next stunned her, she heard the young woman cry out "Anakin, I love you." Buffy then saw a look of uncontrollable rage etch on the young man's face and he screamed "Lilar!" The Slayer turned to see an older man dressed in lighter brown with a cloak standing on the ramp. Then Buffy turned to see that the young man had his fist clutched. Buffy then turned back to see that the young woman was choking and gasping for air. _

_"You betrayed me!" He screamed again. _

_Without knowing why, Buffy ran in front of the young man. "Let her go!" She shouted not sure if he could her. Then the young man turned and glanced upon her with a stunned look on his handsome face. He kept staring at her … _

Buffy flew up from where she had fallen asleep on the porch and put her hand on her chest trying to calm her pounding heart. Sweat poured down her face and arms. Out of all of the dreams she had as the Slayer, this was the worst one she had in a long time. Shaking, Buffy got up from the floor and went back inside the house. Instead of going back to her bedroom, she went into Giles's office, which to her surprise, she found him sitting on his desk looking at what looked like an old scroll. She quietly went over to him and laid a hand on his shoulder. Giles looked up and smiled when he saw who it was.

"Buffy." Giles said. "What are you doing up at this time of night?"

Buffy hesitated before she spoke. "I couldn't sleep so I went out onto the porch. I was thinking about Spike and I cried myself to sleep. After I fell asleep, I got this really horrible nightmare. But I'm thinking it's one of my Slayer dreams."

Now concerned, Giles gave her a worried look. "Tell me, Buffy. What did you dream about?"

Buffy told him about what had happened in the dream. After she was finished, she saw that Giles gave her a grim expression. A look that she had seen on her Watcher's face more times than she cared to see in her life.

"What is it, Giles?" she asked.

"What you just described to me, Buffy, is part of what I found a few weeks ago in the old Watcher's Council Headquarters. A prophesy that was made hundreds of years ago in seventh century China. A Slayer and her Watcher spent many years trying to figure out what it meant but with no success. Then the Council locked it away citing it as a hopeless cause."

"What kind of prophesy?" Buffy asked.

"It involves a Slayer and a group of warriors called Jedi Knights. It is said that the Slayer and a fallen Jedi Knight will fall in love and that the Slayer, with the help of the Key, will be able to bring him back to the light side." Giles replied.

Buffy froze when she realized who the Slayer in the prophesy was. "The Slayer who is supposed to fall in love with this Jedi Knight is me. Dawn is the Key. So who's the fallen Jedi Knight?"

"I'm afraid I don't know the answer to that." Giles admitted. "But according to this, if this prophesy doesn't come true and this Jedi Knight doesn't come back to the light side, it will reverse what we did two years ago when we fought the First Evil."

Ice water ran through Buffy's veins when she realized what that meant. "The First Evil will come back and finish what it started." She said.

Giles nodded his head gravely. Then he looked out the window and saw that it was almost sunrise. Buffy also saw it and she turned to her Watcher with a grim expression on her face. Then she said the words that she had hoped that she would never say again.

"Round up everyone. Prepare the gang for bad news."

**Senator's residence  
****Coruscant …**

Anakin couldn't stop thinking about the dream he had earlier about the young woman. Despite everything he researched on about dreams, he couldn't figure out or understand why he was dreaming about someone he didn't know. He stood in front of the window staring at the dawning sky thinking of her. Although she was beautiful, there was something else about her. Something that Anakin couldn't explain to himself. It was almost as if she had the same kind of life as he had. A life where she lost friends and family to some kind of life-long mission.

_What kind of mission would curse her to live such a nightmare? _Anakin thought to himself. His train of thought was interrupted by a beep of his computer. Sighing, Anakin went over to the computer and pressed a button. The screen revealed the face of Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn.

"Have I woken you up, Anakin?" Qui-Gon asked.

Anakin shook his head. "No, Master. Of course not."

"The Council has called a meeting and they requested that you attend." Qui-Gon said.

"Why? Has something happened that I should know about." Anakin asked worried.

"They didn't say what the meeting is about." Qui-Gon said. "But I have a feeling that it's not good."

_Whatever it is, it must've worried the Council enough to want to call a meeting. _Anakin thought to himself as he said. "I'll be right there." After turning the computer off, Anakin quickly got dressed and rushed out of the apartment to get to the Jedi Temple.


	2. Circle Of Discoveries

**Disclaimer: **_Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ and belongs to Joss Wheldon, and _Star Wars_ belongs to George Lucas. The songs in this story belong to the songwriters who wrote these amazing songs. Please don't sue me, I'm completely and utterly broke and it's for entertainment purposes only.

**Timeline:** post-season 7, _Buffy, _and during _Episode III: Revenge Of The Sith, _AU.

**Pairing(s):** Buffy/Spike, Buffy/Anakin (something new and never attempted before), Anakin/Padme, Dawn/Anakin (friendship), Xander/Sabe, Willow/Kennedy, Willow/Anakin (friendship), Willow/Qui-Gon (also something new and never attempted), Faith/Robin, Angel/Cordelia

**Rating(s):** T (PG-13) and M (rated R) for later chapters

**Categories:** Romance/Supernatural/Science Fiction, Action/Adventure, Horror/Tragedy

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the delay, my computer crashed and I lost all of my files including the second chapter of this story so I was forced to rewrite it. But anyhow, thank you so much for the reviews! Anyway, enjoy this chapter and please review. Remember, no flames! I will ignore them and I don't have the patience for them. Anyway, enjoy!

**Summary: **After mourning Spike, Buffy fell asleep and has a Slayer dream of Anakin's impending turn to the dark side. Meanwhile, courtesy of the Powers That Be and the Force, Anakin dreamed of Buffy's last few moments with Spike before he died during the final battle against the First Evil. While struggling to understand the dream, Anakin was then summoned to attend a meeting with the Jedi Council by Qui-Gon. Back on Earth, Buffy told Giles of the dream and then learned of a prophesy involving her and a Jedi Knight (Anakin) who will turn to the dark side but will return all for the love of a Slayer (Buffy).

**Wellington, New Zealand  
****6: 30 am**

As soon as everyone including Xander and Willow were gathered in the living room, Buffy and Giles entered the room with grim expressions on their faces. Expressions that were making Willow feel nervous and suspicious. She was the first of the Scoobies to be woken up and told about the emergency meeting. After that, she woke up Xander and some of the Slayers and led them all into the living room. After Buffy shut the down behind her and faced the group, Willow saw the look on her best friend's face that confirmed some of her suspicions. Something was wrong, very wrong. Behind her, Rona spoke up.

"Okay, Buffy. Would you mind telling us why you and Giles dragged us out of bed at 6: 00 in the morning?" She said with an annoyed expression.

Buffy took a deep breath and then spoke. "The reason I called this meeting is because Giles found something that involves us all. Something that will spell doom for us all."

Giles cleared his throat before he spoke. "A few weeks ago, I found something in the remains of the old Watchers' Council headquarters. A prophesy that had been locked away for hundreds of years. It was originally found in seventh century China by a Slayer and her Watcher. They spent many years trying to uncover its' secrets and what it meant. They were unsuccessful. The prophesy involves Buffy, Dawn and a group of warriors called Jedi Knights. It is said that the Slayer and a fallen Jedi Knight will fall in love and that the Slayer, with the help of the Key, will be able to bring him back to the light side."

Everyone glanced at each other with a mixture of shock, disbelief and concern. Dawn slowly got up from her chair and with her voice shaking with fear and disbelief, she spoke.

"I thought I was unusable as the Key after the Glory incident." Dawn said.

Giles shook his head. "That what I thought also until I did a little research after I read the prophesy. According to what I have read, you are still usable as the Key. But for the last time. You could be used either for the prophesy to come true or to destroy humanity."

Feeling sorry for her sister, Buffy went over to Dawn and took her into her arms in an attempt to comfort her. Then after a few minutes, Shannon spoke up.

"What happens if the prophesy doesn't come true?" she asked.

Giles hesitated before he spoke. "If the prophesy doesn't come true, if Buffy is not successful in turning the fallen Jedi Knight back to the light side, it will reverse what we did when we fought the First Evil two years ago."

A stunned silence filled the room as everything that the ex-Watcher told them finally sunk in. Xander, Faith and Robin glanced at him stunned and horrified. The Slayers broke the silence by whispering to each other and glancing at Giles. Rona finally spoke up again this time in a concerned and slightly shaky voice.

"Where are these Jedi Knights?" she said.

"They are in a far away galaxy on a planet called Coruscant." Giles replied.

Buffy stared at him stunned. "How did you know that?"

"And how are we supposed to get there when we're here on Earth?" Faith asked at the same time.

Giles sighed and then continued. "To answer your question Buffy, after I found the prophesy; I developed some sort of a telepathic connection with one of the Jedi Knights. The prophesy was sent to him so like me, he also found the prophesy but he doesn't know what it means. Telepathy was the only way that we could communicate with each other. He knows who I am and what we're doing."

"Who is he?" Rona asked.

"His name is Obi-Wan Kenobi." Giles replied. "Like I said, he found the prophesy the same time I have. But he kept the discovery to himself until it was safe enough to tell anyone."

"Like you." Xander said.

Giles nodded his head. "How the telepathic connection between Obi-Wan and I came to exist when we are in different parts of space is a mystery. I don't know how or. Whether it was created by magic or …"

"Or the Powers That Be." Buffy said. "It could be the Powers. I mean, think about it, Giles. I had a Slayer dream about that young guy. He's probably a Jedi Knight and you have a link to another Jedi Knight through telepathy. I mean, if you and Obi-Wan can communicate through that link, we could use it to get to Coruscant."

"She's right, Giles." Willow piped up. "The teleportation spell I've been working on will probably be powerful enough for the link so that we get there. I mean, we need to get there if we're going to make the prophesy come true."

"Yes, we do." Giles said. "But half of us have to stay here and half of us will go. Can't have all of us going. Your spell won't be enough for all of us. I'll have to contact Obi-Wan and tell him that we're coming."

"Okay," Buffy said now taking charge. "You guys have to decide whether you're coming or staying. How many of you are coming?"

To her surprise, more than half of the Slayers including Kennedy, Shannon and Rona were standing up and had their hands up. The girls with their hands down remained sitting.

"Okay, great." Buffy said trying to hide her surprise. "Those of you who are going, get ready and meet back down here in one hour. The rest of you go back to your rooms."

While the Slayers scattered to get ready, Buffy turned to Faith. "I'm leaving you, Robin and Andrew in charge of the other girls till we get back. Trust me, if this is as big as Giles said is going to be, you're going to need all the help you can get."

Faith nodded. "What if something goes wrong while you are in Coruscant?" she asked.

"If something goes wrong either while we're Coruscant or if the city's vampires decide to cause trouble and you need help, call Angel." Buffy said. "Explain to him what's going on. He'll know what to do in a situation like this."

"Right." Faith nodded. "Good luck, B."

"Thanks." Buffy said. At that, she walked out of the living room to go to her own room to get ready.

**Jedi Temple  
****Coruscant …**

As Anakin raced in the halls of the Jedi Temple, a million of thoughts raced in his mind like why the Jedi Council would call an emergency meeting so early in the morning. But he suspected that the situation was serious enough for the Council to call a meeting. Then his thoughts went back to the dream he had of the young woman. He remembered the tears in her eyes as she was looking at the face of her male companion in the cave and holding his hand as it burst into flame and as the cave collapsed around them. But it was the words they said to each other that stunned Anakin most of all.

_I love you._

_No, you don't. But thanks for saying it. _

At that point, Anakin wasn't sure if they were lovers or if the young woman had just realized of her feelings for her male companion just before he met his fate. Either way, he knew that there was something about her that he couldn't explain just by looking into her eyes when she looked at him toward the end of his dream.

Anakin pushed those thoughts aside when he saw Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan at the doors of the Jedi Council Chambers. Both men had grim expressions on their faces.

_This can't be good. _Anakin thought worriedly. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Obi-Wan found something that concerns us greatly." Qui-Gon replied.

"What? What is it?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan turned to face his former Padawan. "I'll explain when we get into the Council Chambers." After nearly ten minutes, the doors to the Council Chamber opened. Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Anakin walked into the Chamber and then stood in the centre of the room. Everyone including Yoda and Mace Windu sat in their chairs all with unreadable expressions on their faces.

"Obi-Wan, you said that you found something that will concern us all greatly." Mace said.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, Master. What I found was a prophesy that was made hundreds of years ago from another world."

"A prophesy, you say." Yoda said. "Involves the Jedi, does it?"

Obi-Wan nodded again. "And a young warrior called the Slayer. According to what I know, the Slayer is usually a girl. She's trained to fight evil forces. The prophesy stated that a fallen Jedi Knight will fall in love with this Slayer and he will return from the dark side with the help of the Slayer and something called the Key."

"What exactly is this Key?" Mace asked.

"I don't know the answer to that." Obi-Wan replied. "But if this prophesy does not come true, it will cause the destruction of the Slayer's home world and in ours."

The room fell into shocked silence. After a few uncomfortable minutes, one of the members spoke up. "How do you know so much about this Slayer and the prophesy itself?"

Obi-Wan hesitated before he spoke again. "I developed a telepathic link with someone who also discovered the prophesy. From another world."

"How's that possible?" Mace said in a disbelieving voice. "Telepathy among the Jedi is usually reserved for Masters and their Padawans."

"Explain it in a way that we could understand, Obi-Wan cannot." Yoda said jumping to Obi-Wan's aid. "Why it happened and what is causing it, we may never know." Then he turned to Obi-Wan and again, he spoke to him.

"Know the identity of the person you have the link to, do you?" he asked.

"His name is Rupert Giles." Obi-Wan said. "He is what he calls a Watcher. Watchers are the ones who train Slayers to fight dark forces. He found the prophesy a few weeks ago and he believes that the Slayer he was training is the one in the prophesy."

Everyone in the Council glanced at each other before glancing back at Obi-Wan. "When did you make your discovery?" Mace asked.

"I found it a few weeks ago." Obi-Wan said. "I kept the discovery to myself because the information is too dangerous to share with anyone and so I waited till it was safe enough to tell all of you. Rupert didn't tell me what the Key was but he did say that it can be used for the prophesy or to destroy humanity. I believe the Key is some sort of a mythical energy source. Dangerous if it landed in the wrong hands."

Obi-Wan was about to say something else when he felt a ripple in the Force. A familiar feeling ripple that he been feeling ever since he first established contact with the Watcher a few weeks back. Then he heard the voice in his mind.

_**Obi-Wan, it's Giles. Can you hear me?** _

_**Yes, loud and clear.** _Obi-Wan replied telepathically. He glanced at everyone in the Council before he turned his glaze at Qui-Gon and Anakin. Both had understanding looks on their faces. Then he put his full focus on communicating with Giles blocking out all distractions.

_**Are you alone?** _Giles asked.

_**No, I'm with the Council explaining to them about the prophesy**. _Obi-Wan replied.

_**I've told Buffy and the others about it also. We're coming to Coruscant**. _Giles said. _**O****ne of my colleagues is a very powerful witch. She's going to use the link to teleport us to Coruscant. **_

**_Buffy? _**Obi-Wan asked confused.

_**My Slayer. Her real name is Elizabeth but she prefers to be called Buffy**. _Giles explained. _**Her, her sister and many of our friends and colleagues will be here shortly. Expect us in an hour.** _

_**Where? **_Obi-Wan asked.

_**A****nywhere where you think the link is the strongest**. _Giles said. _**See you in a while**. _Then as soon as the feeling came, it vanished. Obi-Wan glanced at his former Master and Padawan before moving his gaze to the Council.

"They're coming." Obi-Wan said softly. "Giles and his colleagues are coming here to help us.


	3. Author's Note Important!

Hello everyone,

I just want to apologize to everyone for not updating and I'll explain. Although, I have the third chapter almost done, I've been extremely busy with work, which left me with very little time for writing. But I will continue this story and keep on writing it till it's finished. I also need some help from you guys, the fans. I'm thinking of picking a song as a love theme for Buffy and Anakin but the problem is that I don't know what song to pick for a love theme. So if you have a song title that you think would make a great love theme for Buffy and Anakin, e-mail me or send me a review with the following:

Title Of The Song  
Summary Of Why It's A Good Song  
Lyrics

I'm also thinking of pairing Obi-Wan up with someone in the_ Buffy_ universe but I don't know who, so e-mail me with a suggestion and I'll be happy to consider it. I'm also considering continuing three of my stories, _Conviction Of The Heart, _a _Buffy/Ange/Charmed/Lord Of The Rings/Harry Potter _crossover and _Reign Of Fire, _a _Buffy/Troy _x-over that I have worked tirelessly till I put them both on hiatus and _The Miseducation Of Lucius Malfoy, _a _Buffy/Harry Potter _crossover that I discontinued because of the ton of flames that I got for it. Read them and tell me what you think and remember, no flames! Like I said in the disclaimer, I will ignore them and I don't have the patience for them.Anyway, I hope to get the third chapter of _Love Is Only The Beginning_ up soon and happy reading!

Peace,  
RaeAngel


	4. Update

Hello, everyone!

I know what you may be thinking right now "about fucking time that she makes an update!". Well, it is an update but not one that you may expect. Let me explain. First of all, I apologize a thousand times for not updating this story or any of the other stories I have posted onto this site and on Twisting the Hellmouth. Life has not been kind to me in the last several years and has ranged from dealing with unemployment to battling alcoholism and clincial depression to having two people die in my family (my aunt and grandmother) to other life-related issues. Because of all of that, I needed to take a break from writing to get help for my problems and to reflect on what I want to do.

Now, several years later; not only am I clean, sober and happy but I'm also have a clear enough mind and have less stress to deal to return to writing (fan fiction, movie and music reviews, etc). However, because I don't have a computer; updates will be a few and far in between so I apologise in advance if I don't update as fast as you would like me to be but I will do my best to make frequent. Thanks for understanding and for those of you who have reviewed my stories over the years, thank you for the support. Your reviews really helped me get through from some of the difficult times in my life. Until then, have a great one, guys and happy reading!

Peace out,  
RaeAngel


End file.
